(no title)
by liJunYi
Summary: 1590 menjadi saksi bagaimana eratnya hubungan Keluarga Kerajaan Joseon. Pada tahun itu juga, perpecahan terjadi, karena sebuah harapan kecil dari sang kakak, sekaligus Raja Joseon saat itu / "Jika aku pergi, setidaknya kerajaan masih mempunyai raja lainnya. Namun jika mereka pergi, aku tak akan mempunyai keluarga lainnya," Joonmyeon / EXO-GS / Chanbaek, Chenmin, Hunhan, Kaisoo


**(still no tittle)**

 **EXO – Genderswitch**

 **Official Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, dengan tokoh serta latar yang hanya berupa imajinasi semata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1590**

"Beri hormat pada Yang Mulia Raja Joonmyeon,"

Teriakkan Dayang Utama Istana serentak membuat para keluarga istana, para menteri serta penduduk lainnya menunduk memberi hormat. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mengangkat kepala apalagi menatap ke arah sang raja yang kini tengah berjalan memasuki lapangan utama kerajaan, tempat dimana dilaksanakannya Festival Kerajaan yang rutin diadakan setiap tahunnya.

Raja Kim Joonmyeon tersenyum saat tiba di singgasananya yang sudah disiapkan, perlahan mendudukinya dan setelah itu memberi tanda dengan tangannya pada dayang utama istana.

"Semua tamu dipersilahkan duduk kembali,"

Para tamu serta keluarga istana pun segera duduk kembali di tempatnya masing-masing. Dengan hadirnya sang raja, maka festival itu pun segera dimulai.

Kim Jongdae, pangeran kedua saat itu, menyenggol pelan saudara lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia melirik, memberi tatapan bertanya yang dibalas tatapan bingung oleh saudaranya itu.

Kim Chanyeol, pangeran lain yang ditatap Jongdae akhirnya mulai menganggukkan kepalanya saat mengerti maksud dari tatapan Jongdae. Ia bergerak sedikit mendekati kakaknya itu, membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Sudah disiapkan seluruhnya oleh Baekhyun, kau tenang saja,"

Ucapan lirih dari Chanyeol itu membuat Jongdae seketika melirik ke arah saudaranya yang lain. Kim Baekhyun, atau biasa dipanggil Putri Baekhee, yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Saudara perempuan satu-satunya itu tengah menyeduh tehnya sebelum akhirnya merasakan tatapan Jongdae yang mengarah kepadanya.

Baekhyun balas menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan bingung. _Apa?_

Jongdae kembali bertanya dengan tatapannya, lalu sedikit menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya, ke arah singgasana raja.

 _Aman_. Ucap Baekhyun dengan gerakan bibirnya tanpa suara. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti, lalu melirik ke arah di samping Chanyeol dengan ujung matanya.

Dua pangeran termuda berbeda beberapa bulan terduduk disana, sibuk dengan sesuatu yang telah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Mengapa belum datang juga?" tanya pangeran dengan kulit wajah yang lebih pucat dari saudaranya.

"Sabar sedikit, nanti juga tiba," balas pangeran lainnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Hingga pertunjukkan utama yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Sekumpulan penari dari kelompok gisaeng mulai memasuki lapangan tersebut. Seorang penari wanita yang merupakan ketua dari kelompok itu berjalan paling depan. Setelah memberi hormat pada sang raja, keluarga istana dan para tamu, mereka pun memulai pertunjukkan mereka.

"Itu orangnya?" pangeran berkulit pucat, Kim Sehun, bertanya dengan penasaran. Lengannya menyenggol saudaranya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ish, iya. Itu orangnya," Kim Jongin menjawab dengan wajah yang semakin kesal, merasa terganggu saat tengah menikmati penampilan di depannya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di sisi lain dari Jongin ikut merasa penasaran.

"Apa kau yakin? Rasanya wajahnya berbeda dari yang terakhir kulihat,"

Jongdae diam-diam ikut melirik ke arah saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Aku yakin. Dia wanita yang waktu itu dimaksud Joonmyeon hyung," Jongin menjawab dengan tidak sabaran. Dia benar-benar ingin menikmati penampilannya.

Jongdae tersenyum. "Ya. Memang tak ada penari lain yang sehebat dia dalam menarikan Tari Angsa di Joseon ini," ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penampilan di hadapannya.

Chanyeol ikut mengangguk mengiyakan saat memperhatikan sang penari utama meliukkan badannya dengan begitu luwes. "Kurasa kau benar. Pantas saja Joonmyeon hyung terpesona saat itu,"

Sehun ikut-ikutan memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu matanya beralih pada sang raja yang sepertinya juga sangat menikmati penampilan itu.

"Kau lihat, kau lihat. Joonmyeon hyung sepertinya sangat menyukai penampilannya. Matanya berbinar-binar sekali,"

Jongdae, Chanyeol dan Jongin serentak ikut memperhatikan sang kakak sulung mereka. Keempatnya mulai tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebar di wajah Joonmyeon.

"Baguslah jika ia menikmatinya," gumam Jongdae lirih.

Acara festival kembali berlanjut dengan penampilan-penampilan lain. Hingga akhirnya sesi bebas dilaksanakan. Sesi dimana para penari, para tamu bahkan para anggota keluarga istana dapat menari bersama-sama mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan. Sebelum sesi itu, para pengawal di sekitar singgasana raja diperbanyak. Hal itu tentu saja untuk menghindari kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi selama sesi bebas ini.

"Ayo, hyung," Jongin menarik lengan Chanyeol yang tengah meneguk gelas tehnya. Sehun sendiri sudah masuk lebih dulu kedalam kerumunan.

"Sebentar, astaga. Aku masih ingin minum,"

Seolah tak mendengarkan, Jongin justru menarik lengan Chanyeol lebih keras hingga membuat pangeran ketiga itu sedikit tergeser dari duduknya.

"Ya ya ya! Lepaskan," sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memukul tangan Jongin, membuat pegangannya pada lengan Chanyeol seketika terlepas.

"Kau bisa membuatnya tersedak," Jongin memutar matanya malas saat melihat kakak perempuannya menatapnya tajam seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Protektif sekali. Noona tidak seru," ujar Jongin kesal lalu berbalik meninggalkan keduanya ke dalam kerumunan.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tengah mengibaskan bajunya yang sedikit terkena tumpahan teh yang tadi diminumnya.

"Tidak berniat menari?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sebentar, bajuku basah," Chanyeol menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bajunya yang terkena noda teh.

Baekhyun yang tak sabar menarik kerah hanbok yang dikenakan Chanyeol dengan paksa, hingga tubuh jangkung itu seketika berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ya!"

"Aku lebih tua darimu," ucap Baekhyun dengan tegas, pandangannya kemudian beralih pada baju Chanyeol yang sedikit basah. Ia menarik sedikit rok hanboknya lalu mengelapkannya pada bagian yang basah itu.

"Begini saja repot sekali,"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah kakak perempuannya itu. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskan bagian rok yang tadi diangkatnya.

"Kau itu putri. Bersikaplah yang benar," kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau sendiri yang terlalu berlebihan pada pakaianmu. Itu hanya noda sedikit,"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua saudaranya itu. Ia lebih memilih duduk di tempatnya menikmati irama musik, dibandingkan ikut dengan yang lain untuk menari.

Namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Ia pun dengan refleks menarik kakinya itu, membuat sesuatu -atau mungkin seseorang- itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Akh!"

Jongdae menatap sosok yang menunduk di balik meja kecil dihadapannya dengan tajam, entah sejak kapan sosok itu berada di sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ma, maafkan saya, Yang Mulia," sosok itu tampak buru-buru menundukkan dirinya di depan Jongdae, tak berani menatap mata menyala dari Pangeran Kedua Joseon itu.

"Kutanya, apa yang kau lakukan di depanku?"

"Sa, saya hendak mengambil gelang saya yang terjatuh di dekat kaki Yang Mulia,"

"Gelang?" Jongdae melirik kakinya yang terlipat di bawah meja. Matanya kemudian menatap sebuah gelang dengan manik berwarna kuning keemasan dan bandul berbentuk burung. Ia pun segera mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Maksudmu ini?" Jongdae sedikit menyodorkan gelang itu ke depan. Sosok itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut saat menatap Jongdae dan buru-buru mengarahkan matanya ke arah gelang yang berada di tangan Jongdae.

"Benar, Yang Mulia," sosok itu hendak mengambil gelang di tangan Jongdae, namun Jongdae seketika menarik tangannya kembali.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana gelang ini bisa ada di bawah kakiku?"

Sosok itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Sa, saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat menari tadi,"

Jongdae sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau seorang penari?"

"Y- ya. Saya anggota kelompok penari angsa,"

Jongdae sedikit terkesiap. Sosok itu salah satu dari kelompok penari yang diundangnya langsung melalui Jongin.

"Ini," Jongdae akhirnya menyodorkan gelang itu. Sosok itu segera membungkuk dan mengambil gelang di tangan Jongdae dengan kedua tangannya.

"Te, terima kasih, Yang Mulia,"

"Lain kali, katakan jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu. Jangan melakukan diam-diam seperti tadi. Kau menyakiti kepalamu sendiri," ujar Jongdae dengan nada wibawanya.

Sosok itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sempat terbentuk meja. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya akan lebih berhati-hati,"

Jongdae ikut tersenyum saat melihat sosok itu tersenyum dibalik wajahnya yang menunduk.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan sedikit mengangkat rok hanboknya dengan kedua tangan. Tanpa dayang pribadi yang biasa menemaninya, ia berlari menuju tempat dimana para pangeran biasanya berlatih memanah.

"Kau lihat? Aku lebih jago daripada dirimu," Chanyeol menoleh menatap Jongdae dengan wajah sombong karena berhasil memanah tepat di pusat sasaran.

Jongdae di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali mengambil anak panahnya yang lain dari tangan pengawal di sampingnya.

"Hanya dalam hal ini. Yang lainnya aku lebih baik darimu," ujar Jongdae sebelum kembali memanah sasarannya. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan tersenyum pasrah saat melihat sasarannya kembali meleset, tak begitu jauh memang, namun tetap saja tak seakurat Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan. Aku saja lebih tinggi darimu," Chanyeol kembali berujar, lalu melesatkan anak panahnya lagi.

Jongdae tertawa renyah diikuti dengan Chanyeol, namun tawa mereka berhenti seketika saat mendengar sebuah suara nyaring memanggil mereka.

"Pangeran!" sayup-sayup panggilan itu terdengar semakin jelas, bersamaan dengan langkah kaki yang begitu mendekat.

"Baekhyun?"

Pelatihan memanah terpaksa berhenti sejenak karena kedatangan Baekhyun. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di paviliun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat latihan, seraya menikmati makanan ringan serta teh yang disiapkan pelayan istana.

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada kedua saudara laki-lakinya itu sejak ia datang hingga kini mereka tengah menunggu jamuan dari pelayan. Jongdae sendiri tak ambil pusing dan sibuk menata kembali perlengkapan memanahnya, sedangkan Chanyeol justru balik menatap dengan kesal. Mereka saling menahan diri hingga para dayang dan pelayan benar-benar menjauh dari tempat mereka.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Chanyeol seketika berucap kesal setelah merasa tak ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu, bicaralah lebih sopan," Baekhyun berkata tak terima.

"Hanya beberapa bulan. Apa bedanya,"

"Beda, Chanyeol," Jongdae menengahi tanpa menatap keduanya. Ia tengah sibuk memasukkan kembali busurnya ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya.

"Bagaimanapun ia kakak kita, hormati saja,"

Baekhyun menaikkan dagunya sedikit saat mendengar ucapan Jongdae. Ia memang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol, namun tingkahnya terlihat lebih muda di antara mereka. Chanyeol menggerutu kesal namun tak mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Jadi Lady Baekhee, apa yang akan kau katakan pada kami," kali ini Jongdae bertanya seraya menatap kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah seriusnya. Senyum kecil ia tambahkan di akhir kata, seolah menunjukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak setua itu untuk dipanggil Lady," Baekhyun kembali memprotes dengan kesal.

"Mengapa?" Jongdae bertanya dengan wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol tersenyum sinis saat mulai mengerti maksud ucapan Jongdae.

"Kau lebih tua dari kami. Aku hanya sedang berusaha menghormatimu," ucapnya lagi dengan menekankan nadanya pada kata 'tua'.

Chanyeol tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang semakin masam. Ia tertawa begitu keras, dikuti Jongdae yang juga tersenyum menang. Mereka dengan kompak saling melirik dengan bangga.

"Kalian berdua sama saja. Menyebalkan," Baekhyun mulai merajuk. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Tapi aku serius, Baekhyun-ah. Apa yang akan kau katakan hingga membuatmu berlari kemari?" Jongdae kembali bertanya, sedangkan Chanyeol mulai menormalkan deru nafasnya akibat tertawa.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah dari aksi merajuknya. Ia kembali berbalik menatap kedua pria itu, lalu mulai berwajah serius.

"Apa Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi?"

Jongdae mengubah raut wajahnya seketika, ia melirik Chanyeol sejenak yang juga ikut berwajah serius.

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan gosip para dayang,"

"Ck, kau masih suka bergosip dengan mereka,"

"Aku serius, Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun melotot ke arah Chanyeol, lalu kembali menatap Jongdae penasaran.

Jongdae terdiam sejenak, tampak menimbang sesuatu. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Chanyeol mengangguk ke arahnya.

"Ya, dia memang sudah pergi tadi pagi,"

"Tadi pagi?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "Tanpa pesta perpisahan? Atau apapun itu?"

"Kita masih dalam masa berkabung, Baekhyun. Panglima Utama Bang baru saja terbunuh, dan kondisi kerajaan juga masih tidak stabil,"

"Bagaimanapun, ini tindakan perjodohan, Jongdae. Sehun akan menikah dengan putri Kerajaan Mongol, dan kita tak merayakan apapun, begitu? Bahkan mengirim perwakilan juga tidak,"

"Kau mau dianggap tidak bertanggung jawab?" Chanyeol ikut mengomentari. "Jika kita ikut pergi, mereka akan mengira kita lari dari masalah kerajaan,"

Jongdae mengangguk setuju.

"Tetapi Sehun adalah maknae kita, Chanyeol! Ia bahkan menikah lebih dulu darimu," ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol seketika terdiam. "Ia masih sangat muda dan ia harus menikah tanpa keluarga yang ikut merayakannya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Jongdae merenggangkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Putri Mongol itu sudah lama jatuh hati pada Sehun. Mau tak mau, Sehun-lah yang akan menikahinya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongdae lalu menatap ke arahnya, "Salahkan saja pangeran sombong ini yang terlalu dingin pada wanita. Pantas saja ia belum menikah hingga sekarang,"

"Ya!" Chanyeol memukul Jongdae main-main, membuat keduanya tertawa kembali.

Baekhyun memutar mata malas melihat keduanya yang kembali tak serius.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, hanya saja, hanya saja," kalimat Baekhyun terhenti dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Jongdae dan Chanyeol seketika menghentikan candaan mereka.

"Ah, pokoknya ini tidak adil bagiku," Baekhyun kembali berujar dan mengusap sudut matanya yang berair dengan kasar. "Ia bahkan tak berpamitan padaku,"

Jongdae tersenyum mengerti, "Itu karena ia takut kau akan membuatnya menangis,"

Mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca. Sehun adalah saudara termuda mereka, adik yang paling dekat dengannya. Sehun kehilangan ibunya sejak lahir dan ia begitu dekat dengan ibu Baekhyun sejak bayi. Pantas saja jika Baekhyun merasa begitu kehilangan.

Chanyeol perlahan menepuk punggung gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?" Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir dan bertanya dengan suara serak.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jongin memang sudah biasa tak pulang ke istana, kan. Kau tau sendiri ia tak bisa diatur," Jongdae menjawab dengan tenang.

Baekhyun memincingkan matanya saat menatap Jongdae. "Ia tidak pergi karena misi tertentu dari _orabeoni_ , kan?"

 _Orabeoni_ yang dimaksud Baekhyun tak lain adalah Yang Mulia Raja Joonmyeon, kakak tertua mereka.

Jongdae menggeleng, namun Baekhyun masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Setauku memang tidak. Ia pergi karena kemauannya sendiri," ucap Jongdae yakin.

Baekhyun akhirnya mau tak mau percaya. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi yang didudukinya.

"Istana menjadi semakin sepi saja," Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Aku jadi ingin menikah juga,"

Chanyeol buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau ingin menikah?"

"Iya. Mengapa memangnya?" Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. "Aku tak mungkin selamanya bersama kalian, kan"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bukankah kau juga suatu saat nanti akan menikah juga, Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Tatapan Chanyeol sendiri tiba-tiba tak fokus, ia kembali meminum tehnya dalam diam.

.

"Kudengar, kau ingin menikah, Baekhyun?"

Ketiga kepala yang tadinya menunduk patuh kini seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Ketiganya menatap sang raja dengan tatapan terkejut, tak terkecuali Baekhyun sendiri.

"Bagaimana _orabeoni_ bisa mengetahuinya?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh arti pada Baekhyun, lalu diam-diam melirik ke arah Jongdae. Jongdae yang merasa ditatap, buru-buru mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kurasa kau memang sudah sangat pantas untuk menikah, Baekhyun,"

Mata Baekhyun bergulir gugup. "Sepertinya begitu, _Orabeoni_ ,"

"Aku memang pernah berencana ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Panglima Bang," Baekhyun seketika membulatkan matanya. "Sayang sekali ia harus gugur lebih dulu,"

Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Atau mungkin kau ingin kupilihkan dari salah satu prajurit terbaik kita? Kebetulan sekali aku sedang melakukan pemilihan panglima baru, mungkin bisa sekaligus,"

"Tidak, _Orabeoni_ ," Baekhyun buru-buru memotong. " _Orabeoni_ tidak perlu melakukannya,"

Joonmyeon sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, lalu kembali mendapatkan ide lain.

"Ah, apa kau ingin dijodohkan dengan pangeran lain?" Kali ini mata Baekhyun mulai berbinar. "Tapi sepertinya cukup sulit, hubungan kerajaan kita dengan kerajaan lain sedang tidak begitu baik. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menikah dengan keluarga mereka,"

Entah untuk alasan apa, mata Baekhyun kembali berubah sendu.

"Apa tak ada jalan lain untuk menikah selain dijodohkan?" tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

Joonmyeon kembali mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku," Baekhyun tampak sedikit ragu. "Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kupilih sendiri,"

Baik Joonmyeon, Jongdae maupun Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai,"

Joonmyeon seketika tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Gadis itu pun buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Apa kau bisa mencintai seorang pria?" Joonmyeon bertanya di sela-sela tawanya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap dengan kesal, merasa tak terima.

"Aku tak yakin dengan itu, Baekhyun. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintai seorang pria jika setiap hari kau hanya bermain dengan mereka?" Joonmyeon berucap seraya melirik ke arah Jongdae dan Chanyeol yang menunduk malu.

"Jika saja kau tak menggunakan rok hanbokmu, mungkin aku akan mengira kau juga seorang pangeran,"

Wajah Baekhyun merona, merasa malu sekaligus tidak terima dengan ucapan Joonmyeon.

.

Perbincangan mengenai pernikahan Baekhyun hari itu terpaksa terhenti karena pengumuman mendadak dari prajurit rahasia kerajaan. Prajurit itu mengatakan jika kondisi di perbatasan sudah sangat tidak aman dan hal itu menuntut Joonmyeon sendiri untuk turun ke medan perang.

"Izinkan kami ikut membantu, Yang Mulia,"

Hari ini, Jongdae dan Chanyeol kembali menghadap Joonmyeon. Tanpa Baekhyun, dan dengan tujuan yang berbeda pula.

"Benar, Yang Mulia. Izinkan kami ikut turun ke dalam medan perang,"

"Tidak," jawab Joonmyeon tegas. Saat ini ia telah siap mengenakan pakaian berperangnya bersama para pengawal pribadinya.

Semua menteri yang juga berada di ruangan itu cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, turunnya seorang pangeran untuk membantu di medan perang adalah suatu hal yang umum, mengingat keselamatan raja yang memang harus lebih diutamakan.

"Tetaplah disini untuk menjaga ibukota. Penjagaan ibukota lebih penting saat ini, mengingat sudah hampir semua prajurit diturunkan ke medan perang. Jadi aku akan menugaskan kalian untuk tetap disini,"

"Tapi, Yang Mulia. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya para pangeran diturunkan. Yang Mulia seharusnya menjadi pertahanan terakhir kami, jadi tak baik adanya jika Yang Mulia turun langsung saat ini," seorang perdana menteri ikut memberikan pendapat.

"Tidak, Perdana Menteri. Ini adalah keputusanku, dan tak bisa diubah lagi,"

 _Karena jika aku pergi, setidaknya kerajaan masih mempunyai raja lainnya._

 _Namun jika mereka pergi, aku tak akan mempunyai keluarga lainnya._

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat. Pandangannya yang semula kabur perlahan semakin jelas. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah lilin remang-remang yang menjadi sumber pencahayaan utama di ruangan itu.

Kepala Joonmyeon perlahan menoleh, memperhatikan kondisi sekitar dan mencari tahu keberadaannya saat ini. Matanya kemudian menangkap sesosok wanita yang tengah duduk dilantai seraya memetik daun dari kumpulan tangkai tumbuhan yang berada di sampingnya.

"Per, permisi," Joonmyeon berkata dengan suara serak.

Wanita itu seketika berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Joonmyeon gugup, lalu buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu. Suaranya memanggil-manggil seseorang yang Joonmyeon tidak ketahui.

"Anda sudah sadar, Yang Mulia," sesosok wanita lain mulai memasuki ruangan, diikuti oleh wanita tadi. Ia berjalan menunduk di belakang wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Mata Joonmyeon memincing, merasa mengenal wajah wanita yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau,"

"Anda benar, Yang Mulia. Aku Issing," wanita itu tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan lesung pipinya yang khas. "Ah, mungkin harus kukatakan dengan jujur. Aku adalah Zhang Yixing. Maaf selama ini menjadi pendatang di negeri anda dan membohongi anda,"

"Kau, bukan rakyat Joseon?" tanya Joonmyeon terkejut.

Yixing mengangguk, masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Suara anda masih serak, Yang Mulia. Tunggu sebentar," Yixing menolehkan kepalanya pada wanita yang masih setia menunduk di belakangnya. "Minseok-ssi, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk mengambilkan ramuan yang kupanaskan di depan?"

Wanita bernama Minseok itu mengangguk cepat. Ia segera berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Jangan lupa, dinginkan lebih dahulu sebelum kau masukkan dalam cangkir," Minseok mengangguk sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan.

Mata Joonmyeon masih terpaku pada Yixing. Ingatannya teringat saat pertama kali ia bertemu wanita itu. Ia bertemu dengannya saat melakukan kunjungan ke Gocheon1, salah satu bagian daerah Joseon yang terkenal dengan keseniannya. Yixing merupakan ketua kelompok penari tari angsa, yang sempat membuat Joonmyeon terkesima melihatnya. Saat itu, Yixing bahkan sempat diundang langsung saat Joonmyeon dan pejabat lainnya melakukan hiburan tertutup di ruangan mereka.

"Kau menyelamatkanku?"

Yixing mengangguk seraya memeriksa luka-luka di tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Kau seorang tabib juga?"

"Bukan. Minseok-ssi yang seorang tabib," Joonmyeon mengenyitkan dahi saat mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Lalu, mengapa kau yang memeriksa lukaku?" Joonmyeon sedikit menengadah melihat kondisi tubuhnya, lalu meringis saat merasakan sakit. Kakinya terkena anak panah sedangkan perutnya terluka karena tusukan pedang yang untung saja tak sampai menembus tubuhnya.

"Minseok-ssi orang yang sangat pemalu. Apalagi anda adalah seorang raja," Yixing menjelaskan dengan sabar seraya berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. "Aku mengajarinya menari dan ia mengajariku tentang pengobatan,"

Tak lama, sosok yang mereka bicarakan memasuki ruangan dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Minseok berjalan gugup dengan sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Joonmyeon.

Yixing yang menyadari kehadiran Minseok, segera menggeserkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Minseok memeriksa hasil kerjanya. Setelah mendapat anggukan Minseok, Yixing beranjak memegangi kepala Joonmyeon, membantu sang raja untuk meminum ramuannya.

"Ra, ramuan ini akan membantu tubuh anda cepat pulih, Yang Mulia,"

Meski terkejut dan agak tak percaya, namun perlahan Joonmyeon meminum ramuan itu.

Setelah tegukan terakhir yang susah payah ditelan Joonmyeon, Minseok mulai membereskan nampannya dan berdiri.

"A, aku undur diri, Yang Mulia. Istana mem, membutuhkanku jadi," seketika Minseok menutup mulutnya sendiri saat sadar telah salah bicara. Ia menatap Yixing takut-takut, namun Yixing hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Aku pergi dulu," Minseok buru-buru beranjak pergi sebelum Joonmyeon sempat sadar dari keterbingungannya.

"Tunggu, apa ia tabib istana?" tanya Joonmyeon akhirnya. Ia menatap Yixing penuh tanya.

"Bukan," Yixing tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. "Tapi istana memang sedang membutuhkan tabib di seluruh negeri,"

"Ke, kenapa?" tanya Joonmyeon, ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Yixing kembali tersenyum lembut. "Apa Yang Mulia tidak merasa aneh? Mengapa Yang Mulia dirawat oleh kami yang notabene adalah rakyat biasa dibandingkan oleh tabib istana?"

Joonmyeon terdiam sejenak dan menyadari perkataan Yixing. "Ya, tentu saja. Aku terkejut dan, dan merasa ganjil,"

"Itu karena istana tak akan menyelamatkan anda," mata Joonmyeon membulat seketika.

"Jangan bercanda,"

"Saya serius, Yang Mulia," ucap Yixing masih dengan senyumannya. "Pergulatan di perbatasan itu tak lain adalah kerja para bawahan anda, pejabat dari fraksi selatan. Mereka membuat kekacauan itu untuk membuat kondisi kerajaan tidak stabil dan membuat para kerajaan di luar Joseon menjauhkan hubungannya dengan Joseon. Mereka juga mendorong para keluarga istana untuk turun langsung ke medan perang dan berusaha melenyapkan mereka satu per satu,"

 _Itu alasannya mereka menyuruh para pangeran untuk berperang._

"Dan orang-orang yang menyerang anda dan menjatuhkan anda ke jurang tak lain adalah orang-orang dari mereka," Yixing menutup penjelasannya dengan sebuah senyum.

"Kau tau segalanya," insting Joonmyeon mulai, ia menatap Yixing tajam. "Apa kau seorang mata-mata juga?"

Yixing kembali tersenyum, namun senyumnya memiliki arti berbeda. "Aku seorang putri Mongol,"

Mata Joonmyeon kembali membulat.

"Putri sulung tepatnya. Kakak Luhan,"

Joonmyeon tentu saja ingat nama itu, putri bungsu Mongol yang seringkali dibawa oleh raja mereka saat berkunjung ke Joseon. Putri yang jatuh hati pada Sehun pada pandangan pertama.

"Pangeran Sehun sangat membantu di kerajaan kami, dan Raja memutuskan untuk mengirimkan mata-matanya untuk mengetahui keadaan Joseon saat ini. Dan aku menawarkan diri untuk datang kemari,"

Joonmyeon masih memincingkan matanya tanda tak percaya, "Mengapa?"

 _Karena tak ada yang bisa menghalangi apapun tentang cinta_

"Apa anda lebih penasaran denganku? Di bandingkan dengan keadaan istana?" Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Setelah anda cukup pulih, saya dan Minseok-ssi akan membawa kembali anda ke istana," Yixing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada peralatan yang tadi digunakannya untuk memeriksa Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon merasa begitu bingung, bisakah ia mempercayai wanita ini atau tidak.

"Apakah kondisi istana begitu buruk?" tanya Joonmyeon akhirnya. "Berapa lama sejak aku tak sadarkan diri?"

"Buruk," Yixing menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, menatap menerawang. "Satu setengah bulan yang lalu, saat anda dinyatakan tak selamat, istana mulai terguncang, terutama keluarga istana. Tak ada yang siap menghadapi itu dan perpecahan menjadi semakin mudah terjadi,"

Joonmyeon mendengarkan penjelasan Yixing dengan seksama.

"Kandidat calon raja segera disiapkan mengingat para pejabat sangat mendorong hal itu. Ibu suri memutuskan untuk memilih Pangeran Jongdae sebagai penerus anda, namun sesuatu terjadi,"

Joonmyeon seketika menahan nafasnya.

"Pihak dari ratu menolak keras dan mengatakan bahwa Pangeran Chanyeol lebih berhak mendapatkannya, mengingat Pangeran Jongdae yang lahir dari seorang selir biasa dibandingkan Pangeran Chanyeol yang berasal dari selir utama. Setelah Pangeran Jongdae resmi diangkat, pihak ratu dan Pangeran Chanyeol melakukan pemberontakan besar-besaran, hingga saat ini ibukota dalam kondisi yang genting,"

Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Bahkan beredar kabar jika Pangeran Chanyeol hendak menikahi Putri Baekhee untuk memperkuat kedudukannya,"

"Tunggu," Joonmyeon menyela cepat. "Menikahi Baekhyun? Apa maksudmu?"

Yixing menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya, "Saya juga tak tahu pasti, Yang Mulia. Tetapi begitulah kabar yang beredar di ibukota"

.

 _Ini tidak benar_

Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, berusaha menyangkal apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Wajahnya begitu kalut dan dipenuhi rasa penyesalan. Tentu saja, itu karena keterlambatannya.

Joonmyeon memaksakan diri untuk menuju istana seminggu setelah ia sadar. Tak peduli jika ia belum benar-benar bisa berdiri tegak, namun ia memaksakan dirinya semaksimal mungkin. Kondisi ibukota semakin kacau dan tak bisa dikendalikan.

Dan hari itu juga, perang saudara benar-benar terjadi. Jongdae, didampingi oleh Jongin, telah siap menghadapi pasukan Chanyeol serta fraksi selatan. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menghilang dari Kerajaan Mongol, berniat mencari Baekhyun yang saat itu dikabarkan menghilang. Pihak dari Ratu Bae dan Ibu Suri sudah bersiap pula, dengan segala kelicikkan mereka, mereka berniat melenyapkan seluruh pangeran Joseon, dan hendak menjadikan Ratu Bae sebagai satu-satunya pemimpin di Joseon. Tak ada yang tau jika perang ini tak ayal hanya sebuah skenario yang dibentuk oleh pihak Ratu Bae dan Ibu Suri.

Hingga peperangan tak lagi dapat dihindari. Tujuan dari pihak Ratu Bae akhirnya terlaksana. Seluruh pangeran Joseon berhasil dilenyapkan bersama para bawahannya. Dan Joonmyeon datang di saat Ratu Bae sudah hampir mengumumkan kemenangannya.

 _Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosok yang berdiri di pintu gerbang istana. Sosok yang meski hanya dengan pakaian lusuhnya, namun aura wibawanya tak pernah hilang sama sekali._

" _Yang, Yang Mulia," mantan dayang pribadi Joonmyeon segera berlari mendekatinya._

 _Joonmyeon tak berkutik, matanya menatap tajam Ratu Bae yang tengah berdiri di atas singgasananya. Ibu suri yang duduk tak jauh darinya hanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan tak percaya._

Tahta pun kembali pada Joonmyeon dan rakyat kembali tenang mengingat raja mereka, pemimpin kepercayaan mereka telah kembali dan membawa ketenangan di ibukota. Meski saat ini dilakukan upacara pembakaran bagi para pangeran yang gugur, namun kondisi kerajaan perlahan mulai stabil.

Upacara pembakaran berlangsung dengan cepat, karena memang para pangeran tersebut dianggap sebagai pemberontak dan dianggap tak pantas menerima upacara resmi. Joonmyeon sendiri sudah kembali ke dalam bilik kamarnya, menundukkan kepalanya yang ia sangga pada tangannya.

Yixing perlahan memasuki ruangan. Ia kini telah resmi menjadi tabib istana yang bertugas khusus menangani Joonmyeon.

"Yang Mulia, anda harus meminum ramuan anda,"

"Aku merasa tak berguna, Yixing-ah," Joonmyeon berkata lirih.

Yixing yang tengah menyiapkan ramuan Joonmyeon seketika menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkan keluargaku, namun aku justru yang mencelakakan mereka,"

Yixing beranjak mendekati Joonmyeon, ia memegang lengan Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"Yang Mulia, jangan seperti ini, anda harus kuat karena anda adalah seorang pemimpin,"

"Tidak Yixing, aku tak memiliki kekuatan apapun," Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yixing nanar.

"Aku menjadi raja hanya karena akulah yang tertua, aku yang dirasa paling tepat oleh ayahku. Namun aku hanyalah seorang pangeran dengan latar belakang keluarga rendahan. Mereka menghormatiku saat ini karena pandangan rakyat terhadapku. Bagaimana jika orang-orang itu, mereka, justru berbalik menusukku karena saat ini keluargaku telah tiada,"

"Aku kuat karena para pangeran yang mendukungku. Dan mereka kini bahkan sudah tak ada lagi,"

Yixing tersenyum lembut seperti biasa, tangannya menepuk lengan Joonmyeon perlahan, berusaha menenangkan hati sang raja saat ini.

"Haruskah aku juga pergi? Adanya aku atau tidak tak akan berpengaruh apapun,"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia," Yixing memotong dengan cepat. "Anda harus ingat bahwa rakyat saat ini mempercayai anda sebagai seorang pemimpin. Apakah anda tega membiarkan harapan rakyat hancur begitu saja?"

Hati Joonmyeon luluh seketika saat menatap tatapan lembut dari Yixing. Ia tak pernah mendapat tatapan ini sebelumnya, bahkan oleh para ibunya sekalipun.

.

"Yang Mulia. Anda harus melakukannya, Yang Mulia," teriakkan para pejabat istana hari itu membuat Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Di hadapannya, Yixing tengah bersimpuh dihadapannya dalam diam, menunggu keputusan yang akan dipilih oleh Joonmyeon.

"Yang Mulia, jika anda tidak mengusirnya, rakyat akan meragukan kepemimpinan anda. Seorang penjahat Mongol tak seharusnya berada di istana, Yang Mulia,"

Joonmyeon kalut, pikirannya bercabang dan ia begitu bingung saat ini. Kedudukannya dipertaruhkan, namun hatinya juga tak bisa ia ajak bekerja sama.

 _Mengapa, mengapa harus ia juga?_

Tak berhasil dengan sebuah pengusiran biasa, kali ini pihak Ratu Bae kembali menyudutkan Joonmyeon dengan hal lain. Yixing kini dianggap telah memberikan racun pada makanan Ibu Suri dengan sengaja. Semua bukti seolah mengarah kepadanya dan Joonmyeon kini tak punya alasan untuk mengelak.

Ia menatap kosong pada Yixing yang sudah siap dievakuasi. Gadis itu bahkan tetap tersenyum padanya meski dirinya sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan dunia.

 _Bertahanlah di tempatmu, Yang Mulia_

 _Tidak Yixing, jangan tinggalkan aku juga_

 _Jika kau benar-benar menyerah, maka aku kan meminta dewa untuk menghukummu_

 _Aku tidak mau sendiri Yixing, biarkan aku pergi juga_

 _Kami semua berjuang untukmu, jika kau menyerah maka semua akan sia-sia_

 _Tidak, jangan pergi Yixing-ah_

.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kondisi kerajaan tampak tenang dan aman. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak dirasakan oleh sang raja sendiri.

 _Aku hanya seorang robot_

Joonmyeon meminum araknya dengan asal-asalan. Entah sudah gelas keberapa yang ia minum, nampaknya sang raja masih enggan melepaskan gelas itu dari tangannya.

 _Robot pemimpin yang tak berguna. Bodoh. Lemah. Kesepian_

Joonmyeon kembali meminum araknya dan ia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah nakas di sudut ruangan. Ia beranjak mendekati nakas itu dengan langkah gontai dan membukanya perlahan.

Sebuah tali tambang yang sudah lama disiapkannya.

Ya, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk menyerah.

 _Jika kau benar-benar menyerah, maka aku kan meminta dewa untuk menghukummu_

 _Kami semua berjuang untukmu, jika kau menyerah maka semua akan sia-sia_

Malam pemakaman raja berlangsung khidmat. Meski begitu, diam-diam pihak Ratu Bae mengadakan pesta atas kematiannya. Mereka merasa sudah berhasil menghancurkan keluarga kerajaan.

Namun malam itu, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Petir menyambar berkali-kali, beberapa pohon tumbang tidak pada tempatnya.

Tanpa diketahui, gundukan makam raja tiba-tiba terbelah. Sosok tubuh Joonmyeon yang sebelumnya terbujur kaku kini merangkak keluar. Matanya membiru seolah menahan amarah yang selama ini ditahannya.

 _Aku akan membalaskannya pada mereka_

' _Apa kau pikir aku membangunkanmu untuk hal itu?'_

Sebuah suara yang hanya dapat didengar Joonmyeon tiba-tiba muncul.

 _Siapa kau?_

' _Aku adalah perantara hukumanmu'_

Sosok Joonmyeon itu terdiam. Matanya yang sebelumnya membiru perlahan kembali seperti kondisi normalnya.

 _Jika kau benar-benar menyerah, maka aku kan meminta dewa untuk menghukummu_

Suara Yixing dalam mimpinya saat itu tiba-tiba terngiang kembali di telinganya.

' _Kau sudah tau mengapa kau dihukum?'_

Joonmyeon masih tak menjawab.

' _Karena kau telah menyia-nyiakan itu, maka aku akan menghukummu. Kau akan hidup dalam kesendirian selamanya,'_

 _kesendirian selamanya_

Kalimat itu berdengung berulang-ulang di telingan Joonmyeon.

' _Hukumanmu akan berakhir 400 tahun dari sekarang. Setelah kau bertemu dengan reinkarnasi keluargamu, dan membayar apa yang pernah menjadi kesalahanmu di masa kini'_

.

.

.

NB : Ide kasar, terbuka untuk ide judul dan ide alur cerita (kirim DM). Terimakasih


End file.
